This disclosure relates to data processing systems that perform unit conversion, such as converting from a value in inches (in) to an equivalent value in centimeters (cm).
Unit conversions can be performed manually by using tables that specify conversion factors or can be performed by a data processing system, such as a computer (e.g. a desktop or laptop or tablet computer or smartphone, etc.). A user of a data processing system can select, usually through a software program designed to provide unit conversions, a conversion from one unit (e.g., millimeters (mm)) to another unit (e.g., inches or feet (ft)), and then enter an input value that is converted automatically to a value in the another unit (which can be referred to as the output unit). The user sets the conversion up on the data processing system by selecting the input unit and selecting the output unit; without this set up, the data processing system cannot determine the appropriate conversion factor to use on the input value. Hence, prior data processing systems require the user to select both the input unit and the output unit, although the software can pre-configure default settings for both the input unit and the output unit.